first light
by iElaine
Summary: About a vampire in seattle who has people bring her her food and clothes and what ever she needs,,, but one day she might like her food too much. woa sounded sh*t its not,,, im relli bad at summaries x


**Woa. I was bored.**

**I looked out the window to see the pink glow of first light. The sun rose ever so slowly above the horizon. I watched the colours in the sky, there was so many colours tha the sky looked like a canvas and an artist threw his paint set on it. Only one word could describle this, undescribable. (lol) WILL BE MORE ABOUT FIRST LIGHT(meaning will explain the title) IF THIS CHAPTER ISH TO THY LIKINGS.(for i will then write more.**

A light wind ruffled my hair along with the autumn leaves on the street. I was bored. I stared at my surroundings. I was in an abandoned warehouse and there was an abandoned hospital next door. I studied the room I was in, grey wood floorboards, the navy blue wallpaper peeling off the walls. I was sitting on a large red cushioned chair by a small table. A thick red carpet with black fringes went from my feet to the entrance of the room. The windows of the large room were almost completely obscured by burgundy curtains that were tied with a dull gold.

I picked up a small fragment of a mirror from the table next to me. I examined the jagged edges then my reflection. I was forever twelve. My creamy ivory skin contrasted nicely with my ebony black hair, my blood red lips were pouting at something; my eyes, my crimson red eyes. I knew why my eyes were red. And why I was extraordinarily beautiful to human eyes. And why I had burning ache in my throat. There was a simple explanation to all of these things, I was a vampire.

I looked up form my tiny mirror to a much larger one. In this one I could see every 4 foot and 8 inches of my petite body. The strapless blood red dress I was wearing was such a thin fabric that it was like a second skin on me. It was of a floaty material that reached lower then my feet, when I stood part of the dress would trail behind me. I realised the time and the fact that my meal would soon be ready. I grasped my dress and ripped it. My dress now came down to my thighs.

I inhaled through my nose. The sweet fragrance of humans reached my nose, along with the vampire scent and many others that I do not care to list. I could hear laughing, echoing down this empty street. I smiled slightly. Rocky was back. Rocky and his "gang" worked for me. I paid them a high salary as I had grown rather fond of Rocky and Travis in particular. Rocky and his friends bring me guests that I would feed on. Rocky's friend Travis and his fiancé brought me clothes.

I rarely left this place, sometimes to satiate my thirst or to see how long I could stay in the presence of humans without losing control and slaughtering them. Rocky and his friends edged what seemed so slowly towards the abandoned warehousethat I lived in. I was bored quickly with waiting for them to reach me so I jumped up to go meet them. I reached the door, which was thirty or so metres away, within a quarter of a second.

I opened the door to see Travis, Grant ( another of Rocky's thugs) and Rocky standing on the dirty street. I moved with such velocity that they would not have seen me move behind them. I lurched onto Rocky's back, my arms stretched around his body, one hand grasping his neck the other his mouth.

I leaned forwards and my lips almost brushed against his neck with how close we were. I inhaled through my nose and than jumped off his back. He turned to me and looked momentarily stunned. Rocky was average looking, of about eighteen or nineteen, he was tall and muscular satiny-copper skin. He had black hair that was cropped short and had hazel eyes. He gulped and smiled at me. T

ravis turned and I noticed he had a child in his arms, not exactly a child because he looked older than me. All three men wore black jackets with the hoods up.

Travis was fair skinned with blond hair and was tall and lean. He grimaced at me.

I didn't bother looking at Grant because with his disgusted expression and mean mono-brow scowl, I never enjoyed looking at him much.

Travis put the child down and took off its blindfold. The boy looked up at me and his heart skipped a beat, then thrummed double time. I examined him quickly. He was quite attractive with chocolate brown hair and mesmerising hazel eyes. He was of slight build but still looked muscular. I wasn't sure of his height as he was sitting. He gazed intently into my eyes then looked down, and hugged his knees. If I had a heart it would surely shatter now. I hissed slightly. Rocky looked at me.

"Come." I motioned inside, "And don't let this one escape." I added to Travis. Rocky followed me inside. I motioned for him to sit, but I stood and he followed suit.

"Rocky, I thought I said no children!" I said acidly. A snarl erupted from my chest. He gulped and murmured his apology.

"Now who will satiate my hunger, quench my thirst, Grant perhaps?" He looked horrified but nodded.

"I want to keep the boy. What's his name?" I whispered.

"Uh… I think it's.. Bronté or something." He stuttered.

"Thank you Rocky, You may leave now." I said in my sweetest voice and gave him an equally sick smile. His heart thundered faster then ever as he left with Travis. I took Bronté inside.

"Hello Bronté, I'm Torai, I'm so sorry. The pain will cease." I dragged Bronté to another room with a hospital surgery table. I knocked everything of the table. I placed Bronté gently on it and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Bronté, but I have a feeling that you will turn out nicely." My every word rang with sincerity. I made sure that I took of the gag, for screaming would seem to help in the next few days. I leave over Bronté and grimaced apologetically. I inhaled deeply and pressed my lips to his neck.

**There might be more, depending how much this ish liked ---- i def hav written it more but wish only to share iff u like. please R&R. the nxt chapter migh t hav the cullens in it. x]**


End file.
